onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Sady-chan
| altro = }} Sady-chan è il capocarceriere delle guardie di Impel Down. Aspetto Sady ha dei lunghi capelli arancioni spettinati che coprono i suoi occhi. Assomiglia ad una dominatrice nel design. Si veste in un modo molto succinto, con un abito rosso (rosa caldo nell'anime) che ha come tema il diavolo. Il suo vestito copre solo la parte superiore del seno con dei lacci che pendono verso il basso, presenti anche attorno alla vita. Ha le maniche lunghe che scendono in strappi stilizzati. Intorno al collo indossa una sciarpa simile ad un mantello di colore bianco fuori e rosa chiaro all'interno. Indossa degli orecchini a forma di candela e delle scarpe a tacco alto con le punte ricurve decorate. Lei porta in giro un forcone e indossa un copricapo che forma due corna. Quando era bambina, indossava una fascia nera e un vestito nero. Aveva anche delle scarpe nere, e i capelli che coprivano gli occhi. Viene raffigurata in piedi di fronte ad una piccola tomba, in lutto per il suo criceto. Carattere Sady è una persona sadica che gode nel portare dolore agli altri, inclusi i Marine alleati, e quando non riesce ad ottenere abbastanza dalle loro urla si eccita sessualmente. Le sue reazioni e il suo sfarzo la fanno sembrare più un personaggio comico piuttosto che sessuale. Sembra anche che lei abbia estremo orgoglio per le difese praticamente perfette di Impel Down, e rifiuta l'assistenza offerta dai Marine. Forza e abilità Sadi è un capo delle guardie di Impel Down con autorità maggiori rispetto ai subordinati di grado inferiore al suo. Essendo al comando dei quattro Guardiani Demoniaci, lei è considerata " più forte tutti e quattro uniti", al punto che Sady incute loro paura quando si arrabbia. Durante la sua lotta con Ivankov ha dimostrato di avere incredibili capacità combattive, e si dimostra in grado di tenere il passo di velocita dell'okama. Armi Il forcone che porta in giro nasconde una frusta che sa usare abilmente. Con esso ha tirato fuori una sezione di un ponte di pietra spesso, sopra la pozza di sangue, durante l'evasione di massa di Rufy e Iva. Storia Passato Durante la sua infanzia, sembra che lei abbia avuto un animale domestico a cui era molto affezzionata, ma purtroppo è morto per ragioni sconosciute. La morte del suo animale sembra abbia influito molto sul suo stato emotivo. L'ha poi sepolto facendogli un funerale. Saga di Impel Down Sady appare per la prima volta fuori dai cancelli di Impel Down, dove rifiuta l'aiuto dei Marine nella cattura di Monkey D. Rufy, e ordina invece loro di fortificare la difesa esterna della prigione. Quando le forze di Impel Down si sono congiunte nel livello 4, rimane scioccata dopo aver sentito della sconfitta del Minotauros. In seguito viene assegnata di guardia all'entrata del livello 5, dove Magellan ha dedotto che Rufy sarà a capo, con l'assistenza dei tre rimanenti guardiani demoniaci. Viene poi vista mentre serve loro del sake durante l'attesa. Dopo la cattura di Rufy, si dirige al terzo livello dove ordina ai guardiani demoniaci, così come anche agli altri suoi subordinati, di dare la caccia a Von Clay, che è scivolato inconsapevolmente al livello 5. Sady si arrabbia molto per il fallimento dei guardiani demoniaci nel localizzarlo, frustandoli violentemente per punizione. Dopo che Rufy, Emporio Ivankov, Inazuma, Jinbe e Crocodile fuggono dal livello 6, viene ordinata da Hannyabal di scendere al livello 4 per affrontarli. Insieme alle altre guardie rimane scioccata nel vedere come Rufy, Jinbe e Crocodile sconfiggano senza sforzo tre dei guardiani demoniaci. Arrabbiata per l'accaduto, parte all'attacco, utilizzando la sua frusta per sconfiggere un enorme quantità di prigionieri. Quando Rufy sta per attaccarla, Iva lo lancia sopra il capo delle guardie e si prepara da affrontare Sady. Nella loro battaglia, Sady dimostra ulteriormente le sue abilità, mostrandosi capace di schivare la maggior parte degli attacchi di Ivankov con estrema agilità, mentre distrugge l'ambiente attorno a lei mostrando di possedere una forza formidabile. Nonostante i suoi sforzi Ivankov riesce a rubare la sua frusta, e a sconfiggerla, lesionandola alla schiena. Dopo essere stata legata al soffitto Magellan ordina ai suoi subordinati di liberarla. Successivamente, dopo la sua guarigione, si sveglia e ordina ai guardiani demoniaci di salire al livello 1 per fermare la rivolta su quel piano. Due anni dopo Sady-chan si è recentemente innamorata di Magellan, che è stato degradato a vicedirettore. Prototipi per One Piece In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, viene rivelato un precoce concetto di Sady. Invece del suo vestito attuale, aveva un cosiddetto "tema da strega", con un mantello e una strana maschera che copriva metà del suo volto. Curiosità * If one assumes the "Chan" is a part of her name, that makes her the second character to have a Japanese honorific problem with the word "Chan" in the name, the first being Hatchan who caused fan confusion over whether or not his name was an honorific. * Il suo nome deriva dalla parola sadismo. Come tale, l'intero personaggio è basto sul sadomasochismo. Navigazione de:Sadi en:Sadi-chan zh:小莎蒂 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Staff di Impel Down Categoria:Comandanti Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da mischia